Slayers Adventures
by Jaylia
Summary: This fanfic really has no plot... so basically I'm going along with my instinct. Translation - I can't think of a plot, I just have a idea running through my head! L/G, A/Z, F/X, S/V


Secret Kiss!!.... When the world ends Author's Note: This is not AU fiction… It is after TRY and Valgarv wasn't   
just reborn in an egg, but instead the egg cracked 3 weeks later and he was   
a grown dragon 'man' again, though with a good heart thanks to Filia. Filia   
and Valgarv are more like Brother and Sister, Filia being the older sister   
since she took/takes care of him. Our story starts out with Filia, Amelia   
and Valgarv.   


Secret Kiss! ....When the World ends   
By Filia Mettallium   
Chapter 1 – Reunion   


Amelia was high on a tree, pointing down at a bandit that was trying to steal from someone. 

"Stealing from innocent people to use for yourself, is definitely an act of crime! Me, being a righteous, justice filled person will take you down with the love of justice filled in my heart!" She exclaimed. 

"B-but we were rehearsing for a play! I'm not stealing from him!" The man exclaimed. 

Amelia, not hearing him completely, jumped off of the tree, flipping in mid air, performing a well-executed Seyruun Tornado. 

"Amelia-san! Wait!" Filia called out, rushing in front of the man. 

Amelia's eyes widened as she saw what was about to happen. "Gomen Nasai Filia-san!" her Seyruun Tornado landed in the middle of Filia's face. 

Valgarv kept from chuckling as he went to go help Amelia and Filia. A few minutes later everything was sorted out and they were on their way to Atlas City. 

"Hmm… It seems no evil is being done around here." Amelia said semi-sadly. 

"Sounds like you're asking for evil!" Someone said. 

Amelia turned to her head to the side, Filia and Valgarv likewise. 

"Zelgadis-san!" Amelia exclaimed, rushing to him, hugging him tightly. 

"Zelgadis-san?" Valgarv asked. 

"Hello Zelgadis-san. It's been a while." Filia said with a friendly smile. 

"Heh, Heh… don't knock me over Amelia." He laughed at the Princess's excitement. "And Filia… You and Amelia traveling? What a surprise." He said. Then he noticed Valgarv. 

"You…" He stopped in surprise. 

Valgarv blinked, not knowing Zelgadis. 

"Zelgadis-san! This is Valgarv-san." Amelia said royally. 

"Valgarv?! Why are you traveling with him?" Was what Zelgadis wanted to say and would have said if Amelia didn't silence him with a nudge. 

"Yo, Zelgadis…" Valgarv half smile and gave a little wave of his hand. 

"Zelgadis-san?" Amelia blinked and looked up at his face. "What happened?" She asked, noticing something was different about his face. 

"Part of my cure… most of it actually." Zelgadis answered, pulling back his   
hood. 

He revealed his blue face. His skin was still blue, but the rocks were gone and his hair was soft. 

"My body is still stone… but the rest is gone." Zelgadis explained. 

"You used to look badder than that?" Valgarv asked. 

"That's worse Valgarv…" Filia corrected. 

"Hmph!" Was all Zelgadis said. 

Amelia scooted over to Valgarv. "Zelgadis-san is sometimes moody…" She whispered. So Zelgadis couldn't hear. 

"Oya, oya! Everyone is assembled! Is there some meeting I wasn't invited to?" A certain trickster priest showed up behind Filia. 

"Xellos!" Zelgadis frowned and Filia's hair stood up straight. 

"What are you doing here, namagomi?! We have no use for you!" Filia exclaimed, her voice rising to a higher pitch. 

"Oh Filia-san… is that a way to treat an acquaintance of yours?" Xellos asked with a grin. 

"Xellos?" Valgarv asked, before Filia could reply. "Oh! He's the dude that Filia said is very evil and corrupts people!" 

"Oh Filia-san, I didn't know that you spoke so royally of me." Xellos said, amusedly. 

Val thought back to the broken dishes, plates and that sort. "Well I don't know, Xellos. I don't think it was so royally." He chuckled. 

"So what are you doing here, Xellos-san?" Amelia asked. 

"Well I saw everyone gathered together so I'd though I'd pop in. Am I welcomed?" Xellos grinned. 

Zelgadis and Filia declined to answer; knowing if they did it wouldn't matter to Xellos. 

"Of course Xellos-san. By the way are you still a mazoku?" Amelia asked as everyone started walking again. 

"Well it's not like I could change, Amelia." Xellos answered. 

"Oh so you are a pure mazoku? No wonder why Filia is so mad." Valgarv said thoughtfully. 

"Well actually this is why she is mad. I'll tell you the story." Xellos started his story. 

"Once there was a mazoku. He was usually nice to everyone, occasionally playing a childish prank. One day a clan of gold dragons ganged up on him." Xellos's voice changed through each scene. 

"They decided that, even though he didn't kill humans, he needed to die. And as they went to attack him, his secret power was unleashed and killed them all! He was so scared that he hid for a thousand years. That mazoku…" 

Xellos closed his eyes and smiled innocently. "Was me! I'm sure the Golden Dragons told Filia-san a different story." He said. 

Amelia and Valgarv both where in awe over the story, while Filia was twitching in the background. "That's not how it was!" She exclaimed and started to go through with her story. 

"There was this very evil mazoku and he hatched a plan to use when he went to war. He got all his cronies," Filia was interrupted by a group question. 

"Cronies?" The all asked, minus Xellos. 

"Yes cronies. Anyway, He had his cronies hypnotize the Golden Dragons by putting a special kind of powder in the Golden Dragon's temple. On the day of the war, the Golden Dragons attack Xellos. Xellos reached his finger up and destroyed each and everyone of them with a evil laugh." Filia said solemnly. 

"But Filia-san, wouldn't the dragons attack me anyway?" Xellos asked. 

"Well yes but…" Filia stuttered. 

"No buts Filia-san." Xellos grinned wagging a finger in front of her face. 

"Oh! I'm tired of you, namagomi!" 

"Who are you calling namagomi, Filia-san?" Xellos asked, twitching. "I'm not the one who is a nun." He said, happy with his comeback. 

"Argh! Who is a nun? I am not a nun!" Filia screeched. 

"By the way you act Filia-san. I'm sure you never kissed a male, much less went on a date." 

"Who are you to talk? I've been on plenty of dates for your information!" Filia retorted hotly. 

"Of course this is probably another one of those lies that you dragons call 'white lies'." Xellos sighed and took out a cup of tea. 

Filia was angry. While he was being calm and collected, she had steam coming out of ever pore in her face. She walked up close to Xellos with an angry frown. Xellos blinked. 

"I'm not lying." Filia said, glaring at him, in a low voice. With that she leaned her face so that she was close enough and kissed him. 

That got a gasp out of Amelia, a whistle out of Valgarv and Zelgadis? Well he was behind a tree puking. Xellos blinked a few times not knowing what to do. Filia finally satisfied at her success, stopped kissing him and turned   
to the group. 

"Well everyone? Lina-san and Gourry-san are waiting!" She exclaimed before continuing where they left off on their journey.


End file.
